Faint
by Ienkotsu - Kihiro
Summary: Un hao como nunca antes... un triste songfic que nos muestra la realidad por la que pasa dia a dia... ¿podrías ayudarlo?


Otro songfic jejejej pero este es de hao. No es tan fácil vivir con una marca que señala tu derrota ¿que siente el no ser aceptado? ¿que es lo que hao nos quiere decir?... un breve mensaje para que todos entiendan la forma de pensar de hao Asakura T^T. Como siempre hay que darle gracias a los interpretes de las canciones y en este caso eleji uno de mis grupos favoritos. Linkin Park. Su cancion ya conocida: Faint.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Al perder contra yoh toda la clase de fortaleza que conformaba el ser de hao habían desaparecido ¿porque? ¿porque toda aquella seguridad había desaparecido?. Todavía no lo averiguaba. Nadie lo seguía, nadie creía en el, nadie lo veía, nadie se detenia a ver la horrible cicatriz que yoh y los demás había dejado no solo en su cara sino que tambien en su ser, su escensia. Hao quedo destrosado. Perdió contras seres inferiores no lo creía o ¿no quería creerlo?. Aquella cicatriz había quedado impregnada en su cara como simbolo de su torpeza y confianza en si mismo aunque eso era algo bueno, el había perdido todo sentido de fé en si mismo. Sin embargo debía intentar con la unica persona que probablemente entendería su situacion, su hermano el que era parte de su ser y sangre. Yoh Asakura.   
  
"I am- Yo soy  
  
little bit of loneliness- un poco de soledad  
  
a little bit of disregard- un poco de descuidos   
  
a handful of complaints- un manojo de quejas   
  
but i can't help the fact- pero no puedo evitar el hecho   
  
that everyone can see these scars- de que todos pueden ver estas cicatrices  
  
i am- yo soy   
  
what i want you to want- lo que yo quiero que quieras  
  
what i want you to feel- lo que yo quiero que sientas  
  
but it's like- pero es como si   
  
no matter what i do- no importa lo que yo haga   
  
i can't convince you- no puedo convencerte  
  
to just believe this is real- para que simplemente creas que esto es real   
  
so i let go- así que me dejo ir   
  
watching you- viendote   
  
turn your back like you always do- dandome la espalda como siempre lo haces   
  
face away and pretend that i'm not- sin mostrar la cara y pretendes que no existo  
  
but i'll be here- pero estare ahi   
  
cause you're all i got- porque eres todo lo que tengo"  
  
Su hermano simplemente no le hacía caso, no quería escucharlo depues de todo el daño hecho ni siquiera el flojo yoh que siempre ayudaba a los demás podía perdonarlo. Hao por primera vez tenía una nueva emocion. Soledad. Nadie creía en el y por supuesto nadie quería seguirlo. Los humanos aún lo detestaban no lo aceptaban no dejaban que el conformara parte de su sociedad. Soledad. Esa tonta sensacion que se formaba en su interior gracias a la pelea en la cual había perdido todo icluyendo su dignidad. Pero hao asakura no se daría por vencido, necesitaba palabras de aliento unas palabras que llenaran su ser para poder seguir adelante.   
  
"i can't feel- no me puedo sentir  
  
the way i did before- de la manera en que lo hice antes   
  
don't turn your back on me- no me des la espalda  
  
i won't be ignored- no seré ignorado   
  
time won't heal- el tiempo no sanará  
  
this damage anymore- este daño jamás  
  
don't turn your back on me- no me des la espalda  
  
i won't be ignored- no seré ignorado"  
  
Debes dejar de insitir el mal que has hecho no tiene solucion- fue lo ultimo que dijo yoh asakura a su gemelo   
  
Jamás había sentido tal dolor en su alma, seguramente todo lo que había hecho de mala manera se le regresaba pero no era común en el, esa debilidad no era parte de su ser pero aún no sabía como llenar ese vacío que sentía. Si tan siquiera le hubiera ganado a esos jovenes, no estaría sintiendo esas cosas. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien pero su gemelo le dio la espalda. No lo perdonaría nunca. Aunque el no estaba en busca del perdon su busqueda es la de esas palabras que tanto anhelaban escuchar sus oidos 'todo esta bien' pero nadie podía comprender lo que sentía. Ninguna persona sabía lo dificil que fue crecer para alguien como hao. Un shaman. Alguien debía comprenderlo. Alguna persona debía entenderlo pero ¿donde estaba esa persona? ¿hao la encontraría?.  
  
"i am- yo soy   
  
a little bit insecure- un poco de inseguridad  
  
a little unconfident- un poco desconfiado   
  
cause you don't understand- porque no entiendes   
  
i do what i can- hago lo que puedo   
  
but sometimes i don't make sense- pero a veces no tiene sentido   
  
i am- yo soy  
  
what you never want to say- lo que tu nunca quieres decir   
  
but i've never had a doubt- pero nunca he tenido una duda   
  
it's like no matter what i do- es como si no importara lo que haga  
  
i can't convince you- no puedo convencerte  
  
for once just to hear me out- ni siquiera una vez que me escuches   
  
so i let go- así que me dejo ir   
  
watching you- viendote   
  
turn your back like you always do- dandome la espalda como siempre lo haces  
  
face away and pretend that i'm not- sin mostrar la cara y pretendes que no existo   
  
but i'll be here- pero estaré ahí   
  
cause you're all i got- porque eres todo lo que tengo"   
  
Todos te han abandonado y es lo que te mereces por todo lo que causate- le dijo len tao   
  
¿¿porque nadie lo entiende??- repetía constantemente en su cabeza   
  
Nunca había necesitado de los humanos pero en esta ocasion era diferente alguien debía asegurarle que todo estaría bien que todo se solucionaría pero nadie se acercaba a ese ser marcado a esa escensia que antes había sido mala. El había cambiado y quería ser aceptado. Los humanos aún no sabrían la soledad que habitaba en el corazon de hao asakura, nadie comprendía lo horrible que era quedarse solo, ninguna persona había pasado por tal solitud. Ni siquiera len tao pudo darle la mano cuando en su caso yoh lo ayudo. Pasar su niñez fue un paso muy dificil para el castaño pues nadie lo quería excepto los shamanes que exigian aprovecharse de la magnitud de sus poderes espirituales los cuales entrego con el proposito de formar algun lazo de amistad. Siempre estuvo celoso de la relacion de yoh y sus amigos ese era el motivo por el cual insistia en matarlos.   
  
"i can't feel- no me puedo sentir  
  
the way i did before- de la manera en que lo hice antes   
  
don't turn your back on me- no me des la espalda  
  
i won't be ignored- no seré ignorado   
  
time won't heal- el tiempo no sanará  
  
this damage anymore- este daño jamás  
  
don't turn your back on me- no me des la espalda  
  
i won't be ignored- no seré ignorado"   
  
Yacía tiempo que trataba de pelear contra sus emociones pero fue en vao. Incluso intento hablar con Ana pero esta se limito a darle una cachetada y mostrarle la cara más llena de odio que pudiera existir. La historia se repetía nuevamente para hao. De nuevo nadie lo aceptaba, ninguno quedaba para perdonarle. Un fuerte dolor invadió su pecho pero no existía para nada, debía hablar, debía expresarse, tenía que decir sus pensamientos de la manera más adecuada. Exigia que alguien escuchara su defensa. Tenía que hablar rápido.   
  
"No   
  
hear me out now- escuchame ahora   
  
you're gonna listen to me- tu me vas a escuchar   
  
like it or not- te guste o no   
  
right now- Ahora mismo   
  
i can't feel- no me puedo sentir  
  
the way i did before- de la manera en que lo hice antes   
  
don't turn your back on me- no me des la espalda  
  
i won't be ignored- no seré ignorado"  
  
Insistio lo más que pudo, pero el dolor era tan agudo que le impidió continuar. Esa persona que tanto esperaba todavía no aparecía ¿quien era esa identidad desconocida? ¿esa escensia que lo ayudaría? de verdad la necesitaba y aún no llegaba. El tiempo no estaba a su favor, cada minuto de espera parecía ser un día completo. Ya no podía más. Su dolor seguía sin parar probablemente moriría... moriría de soledad ¿hay alguien en este mundo que pueda extenderle la mano? ¿alguna persona podrá entenderlo? Hao se sentía cansado de esperar ya no resistía, se había marchado de la pension de los Asakura a pesar de que tambien era suya porque el tenía ese apellido. Asakura. Y lo tendría por siempre así que no podía desligarse de los recuerdos, esos que siempre estarían en su mente y no se irían   
  
"i can't feel- no me puedo sentir  
  
the way i did before- de la manera en que lo hice antes   
  
don't turn your back on me- no me des la espalda  
  
i won't be ignored- no seré ignorado   
  
time won't heal- el tiempo no sanará  
  
this damage anymore- este daño jamás  
  
don't turn your back on me- no me des la espalda  
  
i won't be ignored- no seré ignorado"   
  
Así tratando de dejar el pasado atrás. Fallo. Esa division de su cara siempre le recordaría la forma humillante en la que perdió y como fue en vano su intento de pertencer a la raza humana. 'Tu no tienes que encajar, el mundo tiene que encajarse a ti'. En sus ojos se marcaban fuertes ojeras que mostraban la falta de sueño que tenía pero ¿como podría dormir? si aquellos recuerdos lo atormentaban, sin embargo trato de sobreponerse para seguir esperando a la persona que curaría sus heridas ¿quien?. De esta manera lo ultimo que los demás shamanes vieron de hao fue su figura desvanecerse en la distancia.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bueno aquí termina esta pequeña historia T^T ¿quisieras ayudar a hao? dejame un review.... ¿quieren que continue? dejenme un review... ¿quieren un auto nuevo? pidanselo a sus papas XD. Bueno espero reviews y si lo lees y no me dejas uno igual te doy las gracias y espero que así entiendan que hao es más que una cara bonita.  
  
-¡§®×Ien_Kihiro×®§!- 


End file.
